In the formation of highly insulated panels for use in providing thermal insulation, the problem exists of passage of heat along the panel shell itself. Especially where metal, because of its structural stability and resistance to the elements, is used, the problem exists that although the panel shell may be filled with an insulating material, colder temperatures and condensation often result along the panel because of conduction of the panel shell itself.
The present invention provides a thermally insulated panel with a unique thermal break which prevents loss of heat through the panel and along the outer shell of the panel and provides for complete thermal insulation to prevent loss of heat from one side or face of the panel to the other side.